


Pumped Up Kicks

by cocoastrip67



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime)
Genre: 2021, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Black Character(s), Chaos, Comedy, Guns, Knives, Machines, Multi, Multiple Crossovers, Nuclear Weapons, Smut, Tanks, Weapons, Zombie Apocalypse, boredasf, dekuquan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocoastrip67/pseuds/cocoastrip67
Summary: It's a Zombie Apocalypse in this bitch. Please read the tags and there won't be gore, maybe blood, but no gore. I recommend you don't read this unless you are over 13. There will be a lot of comedy. There won't be any stereotypes put on anyone because we don't do that here. I hope you enjoy this story. Feel free to listen to the songs that I put in the story but it is not required. There won't be any songs in the first chapter.  I also made pancakes and whipped cream, does anyone want any?
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Pumped Up Kicks

_*BEEP BEEP BEEP*_

_*BEEP BEEP BEEP*_

_"WAKE YO ASS UP"  
"WAKE YO UGLY ASS UP"  
"TAKE YO UGLY ASS TO SCHOOL"_

"Oh my god. SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!", you shouted as you smashed the stop button on your alarm, almost breaking it. You got out of your bed, which you didn't feel like making, and went to the bathroom. 

"I can't do this shit today. Why do I have to go to school? Bitch why am I alive? Can something just happen so we can leave early or sum", you thought to yourself as you brushed your teeth. You made sure you face was clean and went to your closet to pick something out. You didn't know what to wear so you said," I don't care anymore. I'm not here to impress anyone at this school" as you grabbed some random clothes. You made sure your hair was neatly wrapped and done the night before because you couldn't afford to spend 10 hours trying to fix it the next morning. You grabbed your lotion, deodorant, socks, shoes, and your mask so you could finish getting ready. 

As you were driving to school in your (favorite car), you noticed something weird about today. Aside from the fact that it's 2021 and the world just recovered from what felt like the end of the world, today seemed odd. There weren't any kids outside who were playing before their virtual class started and there were fewer cars on the street than it usually is but you didn't think much of it. 

When you got to your college. You noticed that there were also fewer kids at school. You didn't really care because most kids went back to do virtual and others just didn't come to school at all. You saw that everyone was going toward a certain place, the auditorium. When you entered the gym you saw your two friends, Midoriya and Zenitsu waving for you to sit next to them. As you sat down you asked them, "What's going on? Where the hell are all the teachers and the remaining students"? 

"I don't know. I heard that some people were taking their kids to test out the new Covid-19 vaccine. My momma told me we're not doing that because she don't trust the government", said Midoriya who was scrolling through TikTok. "Mama Midoriya doesn't really trust anyone. Yet she knows how to stand her ground and fight for what is right. That's why the city loves her. Especially me", said Zenitsu as he was blushing up a storm and made a heart with his hand. "Simp", said you and Midoriya. 

That's when the principal and the assistant principal entered the gym with serious expressions on their face. They looked as if they were eager to say something which creeped out half of the gym. The principal grabbed the mic and said, "Good morning everyone. I know you have some questions right now. But if you don't already know, mostly everyone has gone to test out the Covid-19 vaccine. It was not required but it was greatly appreciated. In a few minutes we will be going back to regular cla-" * BANG BANG BANG* There was a bunch of banging on the door that startled everyone. You could've sworn you heard groaning but you didn't say anything since you and your friends were right by the door and were getting ready to ditch this meeting. But as soon as the principal opened the door, that's when a whole new life started. 

~~~

The principal opened the door and a heard of people, who looked like walking infections, came rushing in and grabbing people. Everyone started screaming when as soon as they saw someone being eaten right in front of them. That's when Zenitsu shouted, "ZOMBIESSSSSS AAAAAAGGHHHHHH!!!!" and he grabbed you and Midoriya's hand as yall bolted out of there. It had been 10 minutes and you three were still running like the wind during a hurricane. As soon as you were far away from the school, you three stopped to catch your breath. "What in the fuck was that??!!", said Midoriya as he was laying on the ground breathing heavily.

"I don't know. How the fuck did this happen", asked Zenitsu as he was slowly catching his breath. "Maybe it was the Covid vaccine. There were a lot of people so it has to be the only explanation for this chaos", you said as you looked for your phone. "We need a car". 

"Mine is still at college", said Midoriya.  
"There's a car right there", said Zenitsu as he pointed at a (random car).   
"Nigga I'm not going in that raggedy ass car. That's a disease waiting to happen", said Midoriya.   
"Do you have a better idea then? Because as far as I know, WE ARE THE ONLY ONES THAT ARE PROBABLY ALIVE IN THIS SMALL ASS CITY!!!!", shouted Zenitsu, which was a big mistake. 

A group of zombies came out of a convenience store and starting running toward the three of you. All of you started screaming and ran towards the car Zenitsu pointed at. You got in the front seat while Midoriya got in the passenger and Zenitsu got in the back seat. Thankfully, the keys were in the car so you started the car and bolted out of there while running over half of the zombies. 

"WE'RE GONNA DIE. WE'RE GONNA DIE. WE'RE GONNA DIE. I CAN'T DIE YET. I HAVEN'T EVEN HAD A GIRLFRIEND YET. I HAVEN'T LOST MY V CARD", shouted Zenitsu as he looked back at the zombies chasing the car.   
"Zenitsu stop shouting. You're only gonna attract more zombies. Look for a weapon or something", you said as you stepped on the gas more. Thank God your dad taught you how to drive when you were 12. Zenitsu was looking around the car until he found an entire bag of weapons in the truck.

  
"Ummm guys. I think we may have found a way to save our asses", he said as he handed Midoriya the bag.   
"It's a bag full of guns and ammo. There also happens to be rockets in here as well", said Midoriya as he smirked.   
"Test it out", you said to Midoriya as you rolled down the window. 

Midoriya grabbed the rocket out of the bag, set it up, poked half of his body of the window and aimed the rocket towards the zombies. It took about 30 seconds for Midoriya to get the perfect aim when finally-

*BOOM*.......*BOOM*......*BOOM*

All three shots hit the zombies, blowing every last one of them up that was chasing the car. You and the boys cheered as you continued driving for another 15 minutes. While you guys were celebrating, you saw a huge zombie that probably the size of a titan that you have seen in those Attack On Titan movies. All three of you screamed and that's when you turned the car and drove the other way which only cause the gargantuan to follow you. 

"NIgga why would go the other way?!!!", shouted Midoriya as you were driving frantically.  
"What? You wanted me to just drive right into. THIS MOTHERFUCKING GIANT WOULD STILL BE ON OUR ASSES EITHER WAY. BE HAPPY WE'RE STILL ALIVE DUMBASS", you shouted at Midoriya.   
"BITCH KEEP YO DAMN EYES ON THE ROAD BEFORE WE NOT BE ALIVE NO MORE", shouted Zenitsu. 

That's when your heard guns and shouting and you saw people running towards the giant zombie that was chasing you guys. You looked through the rearview mirror only to see people with some weird type of guns running toward the zombie. One that did catch your eye was a man with a manbun and few piercings going up his left ear. Another caught your eye and it was a girl with short, black hair and diamond earrings. You saw them both shoot down the zombie and you three saw the zombie fall. You three looked at each other and you stopped the car and you three got out so that you look at the new people that had just arrived. 

"What. The. Fuck.", you three said. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this story. Feel free to give me any critiques or any comments on this story. Since I don't know anybody on here, I don't expect this story to get big but if you like it then feel free to share it among others. Before you go, just know that you are loved and you are beautiful. BYEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> P.S. Before anyone asks, yes I am black and yes in this story Deku/Midoriya is black. This story is not just for black readers and is actually for anyone of any skin tone and of any body type, etc. That's just how I write but if you have any requests, be my guest.


End file.
